I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modified cover plate for an electrical outlet which is electrified to provide electrical power to a module within a cavity, which can have a variety of electrical circuits.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of electrical outlet plates which are electrified to power certain electrical circuits which are attached to or made a part of the plate.
In Lacey U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,239, a combined plate and electrical receptacle has a circuit braker and indicator lamp added to the usual circuitry.
In A. Fleckenstein U.S Pat. No. 2,385,620, an electrical circuit contained in the plane of the cover plate is energized by resilent strips with curved lips perpendicular to slots, which lips enclose and contact the blades of plugs inserted through the slots into the receptacle holding the cover which energizes pilot lamps mounted on the surface of the plate.
My present device provides an improvement to these devices by providing a circuit for each prong and ground contact which automatically connect with modular elements when they are mounted in spaces provided in the plate. These modules can contain a number of different electrical circuits. An opening is provided in the front of the cover plate to permit the transmission or reception of either light or sound energy to the module for a number of sensor and alarm systems.